fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Beginning! Episode 1
5 years have passes and a lot of things have happened. The mystery person has been found out, as Wolf's little brother with Autism, Green. A message was found about Wolf's parents, saying they were in a hospital, but the name was never given. It was signed by Blueking4ever and Pinkwolf. Wolf has gotten a job at something he loves to do. Serenity has become a nurse, again. Serenity is still trying to find out Wolf's real name, but Wolf has been keeping his name hidden. Wolf and Serenity are actually married now and have a little kid named, Wolfgang. Nuzamaki90, has only been seen, once a month. Airzel hasn't been seen, at all anymore. Wolf is now 22 years old, Serenity is 21 years old, Green is 18 years old, and Wolfgang is 4 years old. It's the fifth aniversery of the escape. Serenity) Ugh, I wonder where Daddy is... Wolfgang) I don't know, Mommy. Where's Daddy? Serenity) How do I know, I just said " I wonder " Wolfgang) Oh... so where's Daddy? ( Serenity in head, the same question that I answered again -_- ) Serenity) um... getting something? Wolfgang) Okay! Serenity) Now, Wolfgang, eat your lunch, no more talking until you're done Wolfgang) ( With mouth filled of a ham and cheese sandwich ) Okay! Serenity) -_- No talking with your mouth full... Wolfgang) Oh yeah... sorry, I forgot... besides, I'm done =D Serenity) No you aren't! ( Turns around ) Oh wait, you're right... Wolfgang) Haha, MOMMY GOT SCHOOLED! Serenity) Schooled? Where did you learn that from. Wolfgang) A TV show... Serenity) Called? Wolfgang) Schooled... Serenity) Okay... ( Wolfgang, in head: Daddy's trick worked ) ' '???) Woof! ( Serenity stops washing the dishes and Wolfgang and Serenity wait for the door to open ) ???) I'm back...! ( The door opens all the way and a puppy runs in the house ) Wolfgang) DADDY! Serenity) I thought I went out for a long time, you broke the record Wolf! Wolf) There was a record! ''' '''Serenity) Yeah... Wolf) Why did no one tell me -_-''' '''Serenity) Woops, I forgot to tell you... anyways, what is that puppy doing here? Wolf) I bought her... I just don't have a name for her =/ Serenity) You didn't tell me you were getting a puppy, I could have found some names out -_-''' '''Wolf) It was suppose to be a surprise, which it was! =D ( Puts a cage on the floor and looks in a black bag! Wolfgang) Another day of getting ignored -_- I'm going to get a cookie... ( Walks to a cookie jar, but is stopped ) Puppy) Woof! Wolfgang) I want a cookie! Puppy) WOOF! Wolfgang) Cookie! Puppy) Woof! ( Wags tail back and forth, very fast ) Serenity) Cookie! Puppy) Woof! Wolf) Cookie! Puppy) Woof!!! Wolf) Never knew finding a name was easy =/ Serenity) Yeah... ''' '''Wolfgang) His name is... I mean her name is Cookie! Puppy) WOOF! Wolf) Yeah... Anyways, the store person gave me dog food and dog treats... The dog treats are well, doggie cookies =/ Cookie) WOOF! Wolf) There's peanut butter, a one that looks like chocolate chip, but the chips are dog food, and a plain dog treat pack =/ Serenity) Okay... I'll go get some water and food in two bowls... Wolf) Nah... Wait a minute, I have two things in the car. Serenity) Okay... Do you need help? Wolf) No... I'm fine ( Walks out the door ) ( In head, I can't let her help, she's pregnant =/ ) Wolfgang) There are the cookies ( Eats one ) Cookie) Woof! Serenity) Um... that was a dog treat, Wolfgang -_-''' 'Wolfgang) Oh... It taste good though... it didn't taste like chocolate chip though -_-' 'Serenity) Uhh... Never mind ( Walks into the kitchen ) ' '''( Wolf walks in ) Wolf) Here we go! ( Puts a box and a two pack of toy balls down ) ( 10 minutes later ) Wolfgang) Why do you have balls? Wolf) 0_0 The toy balls? Their Cookies toys... Cookie) Woof! Wolf) Does she have to bark, every time cookie... ( interruption ) Cookie) Woof! Wolf) Yeah, she does =/ Anyways, I finished the dog's feeding something thing =/ Green) IIIEEEE! Serenity) I'm going to go check on Green... Wolf) Nah, he is always like that, leave him alone... he's probably playing a WWE Game =/ Serenity) Okay! ( Puts water and dog food into Cookie's bowl holder, in two bowls ) Wolfgang) Can I open the balls! ( Wolf, in head, why did I not buy the pull rope instead ) ( Meanwhile, far away in a cave ) Airzel) Charge, Spotter you ready? Charge Dragonoid) Yes... Spotter) Why do I have to be the one who goes away! Airzel) Spotter because you with wings, looks horrible! Spotter) Oh! ( Charge Dragonoid and Spotter charge into each other and electric is produced ) Airzel) I know, I'll lose Spotter, but the greater the better! How would you rate this episode? ( 1-2 is F, 3-4 is D, 5-6 is C, 7-8 is B, 9-10 is A. ) 1-2 3-4 5-6 7-8 9-10 NEXT EPISODE! Category:Bakugan Story 2